The overall objective of the Molecular Virology Core is to provide comprehensive molecular biology services (DNA sequencing, HMA/HTA assays, phylogenetic analyses, plasmid preparation, in situ PCR/immunochemistry), virology services (virus quantitation and production, titrations, assays and tests), reagents, biosafety level 3 an PCR facilities to members of the program project.